Kamen Rider Brimstone
by TimX7
Summary: After his parents death, Dante Alighieri Lee receives a weird belt buckle from a inheritance. With it he's given the power to stop a satanic cult from destroying Christianity. But he also has to avoid the Catholic Church from destroying him.
1. Chapter 1

Toei and Ishimori Productions owns Kamen Rider. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Kamen Rider Brimstone**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: After his parents death, Dante Alighieri Lee receives a weird belt buckle from a inheritance. With it he's given the power to stop a satanic cult from destroying Christianity. But he also has to avoid the Catholic Church from destroying him.**

**Author's Note: This is inspired by Kamen Rider Den-O, Ghost Rider, The Divine Comedy, and Todd McFarlene's Spawn.**

_The Wild West was based off of legends and myths. However some of those stories are actually true. They're legends because no one wants to believe them. This story is one such legend that has been told for many years. My grandpa told me it when I was a kid, and I believed it to this very day. Even telling my granddaughter the story. However my son and his wife think I'm crazy and I'm not allowed to see my granddaughter again. But it's still true. It has always been true, and will remain true. As long as it is passed down through the generations. This side of the story began not to long ago. After a funeral that I presided over..._

Dante Lee, a bald headed Italian-American, stood by two coffins. Both coffins contained the young man's parents. The priest, Reverend Theodore "Tex" Stanton, a Nazarene preacher from Texas. Hence his nickname. Dante was the last person standing there, while the rest of his remaining family had already left. It is cold and snowy outside, as it is the winter on the island of New Brighton. This island sized city is in Put In Bay of Lake Erie. So it would be snowy. Since they're on a large lake leading to Canada. Pastor Tex walked by Dante and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They're in a better place now." Tex said.

"I know." Dante replied.

"Come on. You'll freeze out here son."

---

The next day was the reading of the will. Dante and other family members met at the family lawyer's office. The will was read by the lawyer, and there was some outrage when Dante received everything. The house, all of his parents fortune, everything. After everyone left in anger, Dante was told to stay put. The lawyer had something else for him.

"Your father told me to hold on to this till you were old enough to take on the responsibility of it." the lawyer said. "He told me it was a legendary item that was passed down through the generations of your family."

The lawyer handed Dante a letter and a silver belt buckle with a human skull sticking partway out of the belt buckle. Dante looked at it curiously.

"This is the legendary item? A belt buckle?"

"Your father wrote a letter pertaining to that buckle. He said you have to read it when you're alone. No one else must know about that letter."

---

Dante went to Tex to inform him of the letter and buckle. Tex listened to Dante's story of how he obtained both.

"Well Dante. I think you need to open that letter, and read it to me."

Dante opened the letter and read the contents. The letter said:

_**If you're reading this my son. Then I'm dead. I left the belt buckle with Mr. Tuddles, because I fear there is no safe place for it. After you read this letter, please burn it. So no one else will know how to use it. You see my son, this buckle is a item given to your ancestor, in the late 1800s. He had sold his soul to the devil, and was granted this belt buckle to do the devil's will. However he rebelled against the devil. Sealing him in the nineth ring of hell forever. There have been legends about a masked rider, who had used a item from Satan to fend off the constant evil that has spread throughout the wild west. That legend is actually true. Pastor Tex believed it, and it cost him his credibility with his son and his wife. But the story is true. Now it's time for you to become the next masked rider. I fear the cult, led by Satan back then is going to return. To continue where their predecessors left off. Then you must fight and protect this world. Just like the masked rider of old.**_

_**I know you can do this. Just let the belt buckle take a sample of your blood, to activate it. Then simply place the buckle onto the belt that appears. You must do this Dante!**_

_**P.S. The masked rider had help in the form of four rebellious demons. They originally were assigned to help Brimstone do the devil's work. But turned against Satan, when Brimstone fought him. You won't be able to find them. They'll find you. The belt buckle does have a mind of it's own. Just so you know.**_

Dante and Tex didn't know what to think. Basically Dante is the decendent of a legendary figure in the old wild west.

"Does he expect me to believe this?" Dante asked.

"Well I believe it." Tex replied.

**Opening Song: "The Next Decade" by GACKT**

**Chapter 1: Dante's Inferno**

**Verse 1: Return of Brimstone**

**Two months later...**

Special Agent in Charge Frank Stone, a aging FBI agent in his mid forties, walked under police tape to a body under a white sheet. The coroner showed Stone the body and and it made him gringe. Another civilian slain in the park, which is home to the city's circular lake, Lake Hove.

"Time of death?" Stone asked.

"Two hours ago." the coroner said. "Judging by the claw marks and I assume they are claw marks. I'd have to say this is another animal mauling."

A animal mauling, just great. Stone had been to several in the past few weeks. So far police turned up with tons of leads. All dead ends. When they thought they caught the stray animal, they were at another dead end. As it wasn't the animal that did it. In fact every animal they picked up, was given back to it's rightful owner or given to a local adoption agency. Never would a animal go to the local pound, unless it was rabid.

"Keep me updated." Stone said.

Stone is a Special Agent of the FBI Behaviorial Analysis Unit in the New Brighton branch. He has been assigned the task of working with the police in finding the ones responsible for six grizzly murders as of late. Not knowing that there is more than meets the eye. In his opinion they have all been animal maulings from a strange animal. A animal that has only five claws. Really long claws as a matter of fact. He walks away to rejoin his team. Not knowing of a humanoid wolf watching from behind the bushes and trees of the forest, where the body was found.

---

Dante sat in the living room of his house. Watching the evening news on the story of the body found earlier by the FBI. However the unbeknownst to him. The wolf humanoid was watching through the window. It's eyes glowing a eerie red.

"Brimstone..." it said with venom in it's voice. It quickly ran away.

"I sense something..." said the belt buckle, named Virgil.

"Just your imagination." Dante replied. "Now make yourself scarce. Neighbors will see you through the living room windows."

The posessed belt buckle flew off. To someplace quite till it was needed.

---

Stone entered the police station the next morning. There has been another supposed animal mauling. However the animal present is still around the crime scene. Stone is leading the SWAT team, as this animal is probably rabid and will have to be put down. Animal control was called in yesterday. The victim of this attack was in fact the animal control agent sent in to find the animal. Stone rode with SWAT in their SWAT Van. Where he briefed them at the location of the murder.

"Alright we're dealing with a large rabid animal. It has already killed a animal control agent." Stone said. "I want everyone to keep an eye out. This animal is very dangerous."

After briefing them, Stone waited in the back of the line. As SWAT filed out of the van. Weapons ready, every eye searching the wooded area. The Wolf Shade, a demonic entity that is a warrior of Hell, watched it's latest prey. Studying the team to get the element of surprise.

When the Wolf Shade sees it's chance. It swiftly sneaks up on the only female SWAT member. Then kills her by ripping out her throat. The surprise attack made SWAT and Stone to open fire where the Wolf Shade once was. They only found the female cop's bleeding corpse. Her blood gushing out like the geyser Old Faithful.

---

Dante was reading his Bible for the thirteenth time in a year. When Virgil came out of his hiding place to warn Dante of the dangers.

"A Shade has appeared!" Virgil said. "It's attacking the SWAT Team!"

"Let them handle it." Dante said. "I'm busy doing my Bible Study."

"You don't understand. They can kill a Shade. Only you as Brimstone can..."

Dante closed his Bible and grabbed Virgil. "If you say so."

Dante left on his Harley Davidson motorcycle, to which Virgil named the Redemption.

---

The SWAT team continued to get taken down one by one. Only Stone and the sergeant in charge were left.

"What exactly is that thing?" Sergeant said. "I have never seen a animal like that. Except in the Wolfman."

"I'm thinking the same thing as you are." Stone said. "I've never seen anything like it either, except in old movies."

"Just how can we kill something like this?"

"I don't know..."

They looked out of their hiding spots to see Dante arriving at the scene. Everywhere was the dead bodies of the SWAT team. All of the blood had gushed out onto the hiking trail. By now the Wolf Shade noticed Dante, and moved in for the kill.

"Oh no he's going to get killed!" Stone said. But he wouldn't have time to shoot the Shade. He could only watch as the Wolf Shade made it's move to claim another victim.

---

Dante knew something wasn't right. He was oblivious as to what, till Virgil yelled at him.

"Dante! Behind you!"

Dante turned around and delivered a back kick to the Shade. Who was knocked down but recovered. Dante grabbed Virgil out of his pocket.

"Well let's see if you work like my dad said you would." Dante holds Virgil close to his left hand. Then a small needle extends out of Virgil's mouth.

"SACRIFICE!" came the voice of Virgil as it took a sample of Dante's blood. Then his belt appeared around his waist, and Dante's eyes have a demonic red glow.

"Transform!" Dante's yelled and slid Virgil onto the belt. Dante is then engulfed by a sheet of fire and sulfur. Which Dante rips off of him. Dante was covered in a black and silver armor. His legs, arms, and chest were all black. While the gauntlets, greaves, and open vest were all silver. His helmet is in the design of a human skull, with red eyes in the eye sockets of the helmet. A ten gallon hat, to which he removes, on top of the helmet. The belt buckle was of coure Virgil. However there were four unlit buttons on Virgil. Those would have a use later on. At Brimstone's right hip is his weapon, a double barreled shotgun/sword gunblade, called the Brimstone Gunner.

"Brimstone...!" the Wolf Shade said with the same venom as last night. It attacked Dante/Brimstone, but Brimstone took out the Gunner and sliced the left eye of the Shade. It howled in pain, before Brimstone open fired on it. The Brimstone Gunner didn't need ammo and it didn't need to be reloaded. He just kept cutting and shooting at the Wolf Shade. As the two law enforcement officers watched on in dismay.

Finally Brimstone has had enough of this fight. He pulls out two red shotgun shells and loads them into the Gunner.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Virgil exclaimed. "ETERNAL DAMNATION!"

Brimstone lept into the air and fired both shells at the Shade. They turn into two spikes that imbed themselves into the Shade's skull. Then Brimstone energizes his foot with fire and planted a jump kick ont the spikes. Pushing them into the Shade's head. Causing the Wolf Shade to howl in pain before exploding into flames, with the smell of sulfur. Brimstone reverts back into Dante, who falls to his kness in exhaustion. Stone and the sergeant rushing over to help him.

---

Up on a mountain, on one of the islands of New Brighton. Sat a humanoid salamander, dressed like a native american apache warrior. Including the headband with a single eagle feather on the right side. The demon appears to be meditating. Until he opens his eyes and looks down on the main island of New Brighton.

"So finally a new Brimstone has been chosen." he said. "I, Efreet, will lend my aid to the new Brimstone and aid humanity in escaping the darkness and sin they're trapped in."

---

In a underground Church of Satan, the Anti-Pope and head of the entire Church of Satan, Damian Walters finishes his sermon. In front of the statue dedicated to their lord and savior, the devil. A bunch of Satanists became increasingly worried when they felt the sensation of Brimstone's revival. Damian is re-assuring them, that the Church of Satan will not fall down this time. Like the many times before it's current incarnation.

"Don't be afraid my children." Damian said in a soothing voice. "Our god Satan, Lucifer, will always be the victor over the Christians. For Jesus is dead, and he never conquered death. I have the proof. We will be the victors and those Christians will be enslaved when our lord returns to conquer the Earth. Just believe like you never believed before."

It was true that Damian became a world wide sensation over the years, by claiming he found the remains of Jesus Christ. The remains are still in the New Brighton Museum of World History to this day. In fact it was the most controversal discovery ever. The Catholic church called the discovery hersey, and even asked the other denominations of Christianity to not believe it. To which they still do. In fact every year, on the anniversary of the discovery. Various Christians prostest the anniversary. However Damian has had attempts to turn it into a riot. By having his church members do something within the crowd of protestors. The protest turns into a riot and the SWAT team is called in to arrest everyone. Yet Damian never got tired of seeing his enemies get every inch of the life beaten by law enforcement and sent to the prison hospitals till their trial. In fact he takes great joy in it. Anything to give God the middle finger I guess.

Afterwards, Damian leaves the sanctuary and goes into his private quarters. Where he "sheds" his skin. Revealing him to be the satyr like demon, known as Baphomet. The son of Lucifer and harbinger of Hell. Baphomet's main goal is to destroy the Christian churches, by waging war against them. He looks into a full body mirror, only for his reflection to be replaced with that of another goat legged demon, Satan.

"Father, Wolf Shade was destroyed. It's Brimstone, he's back!" Baphomet

"I know..." Satan said. "But continue with the plan. I'll give you one more Shade. But if that one fails. I'm sending the first of my nine generals."

Baphomet gringed at the thought. He never did like those nine guardians of the nine circles of Hell. They always got on his badside growing up in Hell. He didn't want any of them on Earth. They would ruin his war plans, he was sure of it.

"I know it will never come to that father." Baphomet said.

---

Stone was back in the NBPD, and being debriefed as to what happened. Even though the chief couldn't believe it himself, he had to when Sergeant Alexander Newman confirmed the report.

"I'm going to be putting a task force together." the chief said. "I called your superiors and they have agreed to letting us keep you for a bit longer. In fact you're heading up this new task force."

"I don't know what to say chief..." Stone said. This was not expected at all.

"Once the funerals are over, you're to help Sgt. Newman replace the SWAT team and form the new Special Crimes Unit."

"Well I guess a thank you will do for now."

"Don't thank me yet agent. If what happened yesterday was any indication. Then this is far from over. We may be looking at a War on Hell. And before you ask. I did some checking. It seems these Shades are conjured up by the Church of Satan. Now there have been no cases in any other place than here in New Brighton. But there have been people reporting strange creatures leaving the underground Church of Satan in this city. It's something to look into when the new team is formed."

"I'll look into it chief." Stone got up and left the office. Then headed back to his now indefinite office.

**Ending Song: "Stay the Ride Alive" by GACKT**

**Next Episode of Kamen Rider Brimstone:**

**Stone**

**I need you apart of the Special Crimes Unit. You're the only who can stop those Shades.**

**Dante**

**Why should I join the police and FBI. Do you really need my help after you lost the entire SWAT team?**

**Baphomet/Damian**

**This Shade is unique. Very unique...**

**Stone**

**I've never seen a shark like being run so fast before.**

**Beatrice Porter**

**Dante! Help me!**

**Verse 2: Fast As A Shark**


	2. Chapter 2

Toei and Ishimori Productions owns Kamen Rider. I only own the original characters.

**Verse 2: Fast As A Shark**

It has been three days since Dante slayed the Wolf Shade as Brimstone. Now he's been given a invitation by Agent Stone to attend the funeral of the SWAT team that was killed three days ago. Dante drove up to the funeral on the Redemption. As everyone started to leave, Dante met with Stone.

"I'd like to thank you for what happened three days ago. Even if you only relunctantly helped." Stone said.

"Don't mention it." Dante said.

"The chief of police is asking me to put together a task force to fight those creatures like that werewolf. Only the chief called them Shades."

"That would be the perfect name for those things." Dante looked at Stone. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"The Wolf Shade called you Brimstone. And you seemed to be the only one to destroy it. I need someone like you. You're the only one who can destroy those things."

"I'll consider it. But I make no promises to join." Dante said before leaving the gravesites.

That night a bunch of college students were having a party on a house boat on Lake Erie. To celebrate the arrival of Spring. With "Fast As A Shark" by Accept blaring over the stereo system. What is really stupid out of this situation is that it's only mid March and the lake water is still freezing. Which the drunken college students didn't seem to mind. As they thought the alcohol in their systems would keep them from freezing to death. But that is expected of drunks. As some of the women splashed around in the lake. A Shade was studying them. It was a shark humanoid, and it finally swam really fast towards the women. Pulling them all under one by one, and terrifying the party goers. Eventually there was nothing on or near the houseboat but shark bites, booze, human entrails and blood in the water.

A passing fishing boat was the first to notice the house boat near the border of U.S. and Canada. It has been two days since the student have been reported missing. The captain reported to the Coast Guard. Who came out and investigated the house boat. They were stumped as to what caused this much damage and death. One of the guardsmen, who was from the islands of Hawaii, noticed the bite marks matched that of a shark. Of course he was laughed at by his fellow guardsmen. Who stated that there are no sharks in Lake Erie.

"Yes thank you." Stone put down the phone in his new office of the Special Crimes Unit. Alexander was with him in the office.

"That was the Coast Guard." Stone said. "Someone in the Coast Guard thinks a shark did it, but the guardsman that talked to me was laughing about it."

"A Shade that is a shark?" Alexander said. "Can this get any weirder?"

"As long as the Church of Satan is creating these abominations. Of course how they're making them is a whole other story. My theory is illegal genetic engineering."

"Who is the victim?"

"Victims. College students from New Brighton University. They decided to have a fun filled spring break in Lake Erie. Unfortunately it was the last thing they were doing."

"Jesus! One Shade did that to the entire party!"

"From the looks of it yes."

Another humanoid shark, this one dressed as a cowboy and blue in color, stood with Efreet.

"Well Efreet, what's this about Brimstone coming back?" Neptune said in a southern accent.

"A new Brimstone has been chosen. I've felt it." Efreet said. "Plain as day three nights ago."

"You reckon I should led my aid first?"

"I don't care who lends their aid to Brimstone first Neptune. One of us must do so. If we don't he will fall to the Shades."

Beatrice "Trish" Porter, a brunette in New Brighton University. She is a very close friend to Dante Lee. As well as a couple of party goers that died two nights ago. She was in attendence with the rest of the college student and falculty population, holding a candlelight vigil for those who died. Dante was in attendence as well. Despite not being in college. He was there because Trish asked him to be there, for her. As Trish cried in mourning and sorrow, Dante watched her as the vigil went on.

'She's really heartbroken...' Dante thought. 'Maybe I should accept Agent Stone's offer. I am the only one who can avenge these students.'

Dante walks into Stone's office. As Stone offered Dante a seat, to which Dante sat down in, Stone asked Dante the big question.

"Have you considered my offer?"

Dante nodded "I'm in. I'm only doing this to protect everyone close to me."

"So am I." Stone said. "I believe you have heard about the house boat of students that was attacked?"

"Yeah my friend Trish was good friends with a few of them. I was with her at the vigil last night."

"What the public doesn't know is that it's a Shade who killed those people. A Shark Shade."

"Well it happened in the water. So it's understandable." Dante said.

"I think you should go and investigate even further." Stone said. "Because if we don't stop this thing soon, then more college students are going to go out there and find it themselves. More people are going to die, and we can't let that happen."

"Word on the streets it was a sea monster that killed our fellow students." said a African-American college student to other students on the NBU campus. "We have to go find it and avenge our fellow students man."

"I know how you feel, but who believes in sea monsters anymore Omar?" said the blond haired captain of the football team. "Not I!"

"Screw you man!" Omar got up and left the classroom. He walked past Trish who was confused by what Omar said.

"Sea monsters?" she said to herself. "Hey Omar wait!"

Trish grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. She will join Omar in this sea monster hunt. Dante traveled up to the harbor and fish market of New Brighton. Where all of the fish was brought in and sold in the fish market. When he got there. He saw a boat with Omar, a few others and Trish starting to leave the docks. He then called Stone.

"We're a little too late. A boat just left the docks. It had college students on it and Trish is with them!"

"Alright there is a Coast Guard boat at the harbor right now. Get on it and chance after them. We can't have any more victims, understand?"

"Yeah I'll..." Dante was cut off by Trish's screams for help. Omar was attacked by the Shark Shade, in front of everyone in the harbor. "Too late! There is another victim!"

Dante hung up and chased after the now pilotless boat. Which almost away from shore. Luckily he drove the Redemption to make the jump onboard. He saw the Shark Shade feed on Omar, before attacking another member of Omar's street gang, the New Brighton Crazies. Trish kept screaming till she was losing her voice. Dante pulled Virgil out of his pocket and woke him up. Before running to Trish's aid.

"DANTE!" Trish screamed. Dante ran to her and then faced the Shade. Holding Virgil at the ready, Dante gave up some of his blood to Virgil.

"Sacrifice!" Virgil said. Then the belt appeared.

"Transform!" Dante quickly transformed into Brimstone in front of Trish. Who was terrified at the sight of Brimstone.

"Don't be afraid Trish..." Brimstone said. "I'm only here to save you and everyone else still alive on this boat."

Brimstone tried to unholster the Gunner, but the Shade was too fast for him on the deck of the boat. To which Brimstone couldn't keep up.

"I've never seen anything so fast in my life." Brimstone said. But he finally got a hit in, with the blade of the Gunner. Cutting the Shade's right arm off. When it screeched in pain, Brimstone rammed the entire Gunner into it's mouth. Then pulled the trigger, blowing a big hole through the back of the Shade's head and spinal cord. The Shark Shade decides to run away and fight Brimstone another time. It jumps back into the water and swims deeper into the great lake.

Brimstone returned to Dante. As Dante sat next to Trish to explain the whole Kamen Rider thing.

Stone and Alexander were waiting for the boat back at the harbor. The new SCU assembled to meet their latest recruit, and to assess the damage. Dante piloted the boat back with Trish beside him in the small bridge. Upon explaining and apologizing to Stone for not saving the Crazies, Dante walked over to Trish in the ambulence.

"Well at least he tried." Alexander said.

"True, we couldn't have known word about the Shade would get out so quickly." Stone added. "Right now we have to close the harbor and ensure no one else goes out there. Not even fishermen. I want the lake sealed off till we've dealt with the Shade."

A sixty year old bishop of the Catholic Church sat in a diner. Looking at his watch for the hundreth time, he takes a drink of his coffee and eats a bit more of his dessert. He has salt and pepper hair under his cap. Beside him was a laptop computer. A younger man with blond hair and blue eyes entered and sat down at the bishop's table.

"I'm here..." the blond said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Brother Andrew, thank you for coming. I have important information for the Wonderful Opus Dei." the bishop showed Andrew Briarwood, a English-American within a secret sect of Opus Dei, or know as the Work of God. They were recent photos taken by a underling of the bishop. They were photos of Dante turning into Brimstone and riding the Redemption to get on the boat at the harbor. There were also photos of the FBI and NBPD working with Brimstone.

"Brimstone is back..." the bishop said. "I will absolve all of your sins if you help rid the world of this evil."

"But Brimstone hasn't been sighted in over a hundred years." Andrew said. "But if I have to do so under the laws of the Wonderful Opus Dei. Then I will need something to help me battle him."

The bishop pulled out a belt and a knuckle like device, out of a duffel bag he was carrying. He handed both over to Andrew. "These were built in the Vatican, by our order of Cardinals. I'm sure you know what this means?"

"The destruction of the Church of Satan and the death of their unholy crusader, Brimstone."

"Exactly!" the bishop said. "For the will of the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost."

"For the will of the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost." Andrew repeated.

Dante stood on a new boat in the harbor. Getting ready to confront the Shark Shade out in the lake at night. Trish snuck up on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a superhero?" she asked. Startling Dante.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Dante replied. "Besides it's best if nobody but the FBI and NBPD knew who I was."

"I don't get it. We're friends. We've been friends our entire lives. I thought you would confide in me everything."

"You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you."

"I would've!" Trish shouted. "If you would've told me!"

"It doesn't matter now. You've learned my family's darkest secret." Dante said. "Now I have to get ready to finish that thing off."

Dante left the docks in the boat he rented. Out on the lake, Dante didn't see the Shark Shade. But it could see him, and was ready to move in for the kill. The shark sped through the water at a fast pace. Until it was ready to jump aboard and strike. In which it did but was stopped by Efreet.

"Brimstone, may I have this honor to fight along side you?" Efreet asked.

"I don't know who you are, but yes you can." Dante then pulled out Virgil and transformed into Brimstone. Efreet then vanished and the orange button on Brimstone's belt lit up.

"Let's see what you can do weird Native American salamander thing." Dante said, before pressing the orange button.

"CHANGE FORM! IGNAS!" Virgil exclaimed, as most of Brimstone's armor became a fiery orange, and Brimstone's Brimstone Gunner transformed into a tomahawk hatchet. To which Brimstone merely ignited with fire and buried into Shark Shade's head. Leaping up onto the higher deck of the boat, Brimsetone charged up for the finisher.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT! ETERNAL DAMNATION!" With that, Brimstone lept down and delivered a flying kick onto the tomahawk. Which cut through the Shade and destroyed it instantly.

Dante and Efreet stood away from the group of police and onlookers, to talk for a while.

"Who are you and why did you help me?" Dante asked.

"Because I owe it too the first Brimstone, and the name is Efreet by the way. The spirit of fire." Efreet replied with. "I helped you because I've sworn to aid every Brimstone that comes along. As it was my duty to fight alongside the first Brimstone."

"Well Efreet, I look foward to calling on your help once more."

"You will... Baphomet, Satan's son, will call in one of the nine Generals of Hell. They are the stronger of all of Hell's forces."

A demon came through the portal to Hell inside the inner sanctum of the Church of Satan. Various members of the Children of Satan met to watch a glorious event. As Damian used his dark magic to summon the first of the Nine Generals of Hell into their realm. A seven foot infant like abomination came through the portal. It had an echoing cry of every infant that was claimed by the demons of Hell at birth. At least a thousand of infants. These babies couldn't be saved by Jesus, as Satan claimed them first.

It had red glowing eyes, and it's forearms was replaced with metal scythe blades sticking out of the elbows.

"General Limbo..." Damian said with a smile on his face. "He shall kill Brimstone."

"This made the front papers today. A Japanese tourist that took the picture, and gave you a name." Stone told Dante. Dante looked at the front page headline. Which said:

KAMEN RIDER IN AMERICA?

"Congratulations... It seems that you've been named after a Japanese superhero." Stone added.

"Kamen Rider Brimstone..." Dante said to himself. "I kind of like the sound of it. It has a nice ring to it."

**Next time on Kamen Rider Brimstone...**

**(Andrew)**

**Brimstone! Today you return to Hell!**

**(Efreet)**

**This Shade is not a Shade Brimstone... It is the General of Circle One: Limbo.**

**(Dante)**

**I will do anything to protect this Earth from the Devil himself!**

**Episode 3: Limbo General...**


End file.
